


Yes, Miss Potts

by owlpockets



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper loved when Natalie called her Miss Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Miss Potts

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Iron Man 2.

Pepper loved when Natalie called her Miss Potts. Despite her status as CEO, formality with the silverbacks at Stark Industries was mostly one-sided. Tony had no understanding of the difficult situation he had put her in, and she couldn’t help resenting him just a little bit for being oblivious. But Natalie’s eyes were always serious and her expression controlled no matter the topic of conversation. Pepper found it so refreshing to come back to her office and Natalie’s efficiency after another difficult meeting. And if she fixed her hair and put on fresh lipstick before returning…well, a woman was allowed her secret crushes.


End file.
